the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
"I am a wolf. It is in my nature to be kind, gentle and loving, but know this: when it comes to matters of protecting my friends, family, and my heart, do not trifle with me. For, I am also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know." Basic Information: Name: '''Loki '''Crush: '''Kin <3 '''Nickname(s): '''Lokibb, Loki bean, Kiki..? (idk ask tala), Lkoi (She let me B)) '''Username: '''Almond12345 '''Wikia Username: '''Meadowflightforever '''Species: '''Grey wolf (Canis Lupus) '''Sex: '''Female '''Age: 5 moons Birth Date: 'Febuary 23rd '''Pack/Clan: '''The Pack Of Ephemeral Spirits '''Position: '''Healer Incipient '''Past Packs/Clans: '''MistClan '''Spirit: '''Water Wolf '''Sin: '''Wrath/Greed '''Theme Song: '''N/A Relations '''Blood Mother: '''Stella ''(F/Alive/Location Known) 'Law Mother: '''Nyota ''(F/Alive/Location Known) 'Blood Father: '''Dusk ''(M/Alive/Location Known) 'Siblings: ' Melody (F/Alive/Location Known) ''-Blood Sister- Falcon ''(M/Alive/Location Known) -''Step Brother- Komorebi ''(M/Alive/Location Known) ''-Step Brother- Appearance '''Height: '''2 feet, 3 inches '''Length: '''2 feet, 3 inches '''Weight: '''4.2 lbs as a trainee2 of 3Add photo'Pelt: '''Main fur colour is a really light creamy grey, has a lighter underbelly, brown socks on her legs followed by toes the colour of her underbelly. she has a patch on her tail highlighted and brown stripes on her nose. Her ears are also brown. '''Coat texture/ Length: '''Soft puppy fur bursting up in tufts all over her body. Medium length fur. '''Eyes: '''She has her mother's eyes. They are a dark pine green with specks of lighter meadow green at the edges. '''Scars: '''A long, thin scar along her tail, a deep short one on her right shoulder, and a nick in her left ear (these were caused by a rouge attacking her viciously when she was a pup). '''Voice: '''A very high pitched excited squeak that can turn into a deep and thunderous growl when she is angry or upset in any way. '''Extra: '''She has a slight flop in her right ear, and her tail has an extra amount of fluffiness. Personality ''Incredibly Happy: Loki is pretty much the happiest wolf pup in the world and is constantly smiling. She is always excited about an event or festival coming up, but she can easily flip over to the dark side... '''Tough: ''Loki definitely has her happy side ^^ But she can also be very um.. lets say.. Vicious? no.. lets try Tough'.'''When you get her angry, Loki puts her monster mask on. she starts snarling and her cute and cuddly outlook disappears. But don't worry, when you see Loki like this, i can reassure you her bark is much worse that her bite. If she even has a bite at all. Loki aims to scare you, not to hurt you, even though it seems the opposite, Loki couldn't dream of hurting anyone. ever. So, your safe. (she does love to see other people fight though) 'Kindness: 'Loki loves helping in any way she can. If you need some help, make sure to check in with Loki! (unless she hates you, then I would encourage staying away from her) 'Stupid: 'Yes, Loki has her kindness, toughness, and happiness, but she is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Keep this in mind when you give her instructions. Strengths & Flaws Strengths: '''Courage: '''Loki never gives up on a challenge and is brave when needed. '''Happiness: '''Loki has an extreme amount of happiness which means almost no insult can ever put her down '''Kindness: '''Loki is kind, and is always willing to lend a helping hand (or in her case, paw). '''Gentle: '''Loki has her "Bad Side" ^^ But she is actually very gentle. she is always ready to give a hug to someone sad, or turn someone's frown upside down! Flaws: '''Stupidity: '(see: Personality, Stupid) Loki has never been the smartest wolf and never will. Do not take this as a major flaw though! She certainly has many meaningful strengths. Talkative: '''If you don't know Loki, you will probably mistake her for some perfect little brat with absolutely no flaws that everyone loves. Not the actual case. Yes, she is Kind, Happy, and she has Courage, but she can also be very annoying. She can talk herself inside out. be careful not to start up a topic that you're absolutely thrilled about, because if you're with her and end up talking about something you don't like, ''change the topic. Loki will never stop taking about it. Likes & Dislikes Likes: - Playing and talking with friends and family members - Sunny Days - Talking - Nicknames - Hares - Making friends - Ponies - Fighting - Blood - Gore Dislikes: - Being ignored - Rainy Days - Acorns - Any living creature but wolves (the exception being some cats and prey) Habits - Yelling because of over-excitement - Smiling too much - Bouncing instead of walking Fears - Acorns - Being abandoned and ignored - Stranger wolves that are bigger than her Trivia: - Before Loki was actually registered, she was supposed to be a boy! ''(more Trivia soon to come) Friends (and family)! <3 '''Best Friend c: : *Kin Angel1597 (Trust Rate: 97. 8%) 'Amazing Friends and Family:' *Ryka Seal47723 (Trust Rate: 98.9%) *Sunaki Gleamtheshinyumberon (Trust Rate: 82.6%) *Xaal Xxsparrowfeather1xX (Trust Rate: 77.7%) *Sphinx Izax (Trust Rate: 73.9%) *Stella CanadainPankakez (Trust Rate: 82.9%) *Tala littlehowler120 (Trust Rate: 70.2%) *Finch Windeddreams (Trust Rate: 56.3%) *Cian Wolfcool135 (Trust Rate: 57.6%) *Luna leopard75131 (Trust Rate: 52.8%) 'Acquaintances' *Nyota 123Woof (Trust Rate: 49.5%) 'Frenemies/Enemies' *Melody 05rain (Trust Rate: 30.1%) *Dusk RebelPerfection (Trust Rate: 10.1%) More to be added soon!! Thank Yous 'Thank You To:' Ryka Thank you Ryka for always being there for me when others weren't on, listening to me while I vent for endless minutes, and just being a great friend. I am thankful that you were there for me, and you welcomed me with open arms when I first joined the shadowed paws. I am very grateful that I was born in the time era of you and the SP. So thank you Ryka, for everything. Fan Art I would just like to give a big thanks to everyone who made me fan art! You are all amazing artists! Category:Meadowflightforever Category:Original Characters